Recuerda Lo Que Prometiste
by Elizabeth Evans
Summary: - FIC DETENIDO HASTA NUEVO AVISO - Dos niños comienzan una historia de amor desde pequeños... pero luego por extrañar razones son separados, así es como el olvida una promesa que hizo con el corazón... No se hacer Summary y soy nueva u/u mi primer fic n/n IchigoxRukia
1. Se mi príncipe!

Hihi etto… soy nueva en esto de publicar fanfics n/n pero al fin me anime (aunque con algo de apoyo) a publicar algo y bueno esta historia salio de mi retorcida cabeza, pero espero que les guste jeje y bueno todos los comentarios son bienvenidos asi me ayudan a ser mejor escritora ^^

Nota: Bleach no me pertenece, su dueño es Tite Kubo (si fuera mio hubiera habido mucho ichirukia jiji)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capitulo uno: Se mi príncipe!**

Era una hermosa tarde en la ciudad Karakura, esta ciudad era muy tranquila. Las aves cantaban en el parque, rodeado de árboles y arbustos, había una zona de juegos para los niños, senderos que te llevaban por el interior de aquel maravilloso lugar, una laguna con un puente conocido como un lugar para los enamorados.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, hoy será un día mágico. Entre tantos niños jugando en los columpios y corriendo detrás de la pelota podías ver a una niña pequeña correr sola. Si, ella no estaba jugando con los demás niños, solo corría como si persiguiera algo…

- Oye ven aquí! - grito una pequeña niña de ojos violetas

- Nee me costo mucho atraparte señor príncipe! – dijo una vez que consiguió atrapar a un rana

Podías ver como sus ojitos se iluminaba, una vez que estuvo segura de que su príncipe no escaparía se metió entre unos arbustos para poder cumplir con su cometido. Ella sabia que si su hermana la veía hacer algo como esto, estaría castigada de por vida y encerrada en su torre. Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que su dos colitas se sacudieran, su pelo era negro y corto además de que algunos mechones estaban agarrados por unas trabitas con un simpático conejo.

- Muy bien señor príncipe, necesito que me rescate! – hablo apretando al pequeño anfibio

- Se que quizás le suene tonto pero hay unos bravucones que me molestan y siempre me quitan mis dulces en la escuela – dijo haciendo un puchero

- Solo quiero que alguien me defienda y me cuide…

Sonrío, aunque no del todo. Miro a la pequeña rana que se encontraba en sus manos y recordó lo que tantas veces había escuchado en las historias que su hermana le contaba. Cerro los ojos, tomo aire y se puso al pequeño príncipe a la misma altura que sus labios antes de darle un inocente beso… aunque no resulto como en sus cuentos…

- Oye espera! Un príncipe no huye del beso de su princesa! – le reclamo mientras se levantaba para perseguir a su fugitivo caballero

- Pero donde se metió? – lo que la pequeña no sabia era que poco a poco se estaba metiendo mas en el parque, y como la noche anterior había llovido pues…

- AH! – grito cuando se cayo en un charco de lodo

La pequeña niña estaba cansada, sus ojos violetas estaban tristes y podías saberlo por su forma de mirar además de las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Poco a poco se fue sentado en aquel lugar sucio, su delicado vestido blanco quedo manchado y arruinado. Un llanto incontrolable salio de aquella niña, aunque se callo cuando escucho un crujido de una rama romperse y el ruido de los arbustos moviéndose. El miedo se apodero de ella y comenzó a sollozar, cerrando sus ojos…

- Oye estas bien niña? – escucho la voz de un niño que la llama

- Eh? – con desconfianza miro al niño que le hablaba y salía de entre los arbustos

- Que si estas bien?

El niño en cuestión, de un cabello anaranjado que llamaba la atención, sus ojos era de un hermoso color miel, una sonrisa amable y mas alto que la niña. Ella sintió sus mejillas arder como cuando enfermaba y se pregunto si eso es lo que le estaba pasando, miro de nuevo al niño que estaba en frente de ella y vio que vestía muy elegante. Una camisa blanca con unos zapatos, pantalones, saco y camisa de color negro, se sintió avergonzada al pensar de aquella forma y sin poderlo evitar se le escapo algo.

- Tu eres mi príncipe! – sonrío y siguió admirando al chico

- Ah? Príncipe? Yo? Creo estas equivocada – una risa se escapo de sus labios y la ojivioleta no le quitaba los ojos de encima – Anda ven aquí, déjame ayudarte

- Hai! – estiro su blanca mano para que le ayudara a salir del barro

- Muy bien, ahora espera un momento – comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos buscando algo – Aquí esta!

Con suma delicadeza el niño se acerco y tomo con cuidado como si fuera de porcelana. El sonrío ante ese recuerdo, ella le recordaba a las muñecas con las que sus hermanitas jugaban por las tardes. Se tomo su tiempo quitándole el lodo de la cara, a medida que lo marrón se iba podía verse el rojo de sus mejillas, ninguno de los dijo nada… solo disfrutaban el momento…

- Listo, lamento no poder solucionar lo de tu ropa…

- Rukia! Mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia – le sonrío – Como te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, gusto en conocerte Kuchi…

- Alto! Mi príncipe no puede llamarme así, suena feo – hizo un puchero, mientras que el solo reía nerviosamente – Llámame Kia-chan!

- Kia-chan? – le lanzo una mirada feroz y el niño acepto algo dudoso – Esta bien pero deja de decirme príncipe – ambos quedaron sonrojados y evitaron regalarse miradas – Solo… Ichigo si?

- Hai! Oye podrías agacharte es que tienes algo en la cara…

- Que tengo? Podrías quitármelo Rukia? – le pidió amablemente mientras se agachaba y quedaba a su altura

- Hai! Hai mi gran príncipe – soltó una risa traviesa

Aprovecho que estaba distraído y se coloco en frente de el para darle un beso inocente en los labios. El mayor abrió los ojos para observarla, tenia sus ojitos cerrados y estaba de puntitas… No duro mucho, y claro apenas son unos niños, pero duro lo suficiente para hacerlo mágico…

- R-ruki-a…? P-po-por que…? – entre tartamudeos pregunto aunque no paresia enojado por lo que hizo

- Porque así, solo así serás mi príncipe para siempre – aun con su adorable sonrojo y vestido manchado sonrío con mucho cariño

- C-como sabes eso…? – rasco nervioso la parte de atrás de su cabeza y miro a otro lado

- Mi onee-chan me contó una historia donde decía que si una princesa – se auto señalo y luego a el – besa a su príncipe, entonces será su príncipe para siempre

- Y por que quieres que… yo sea tu um… eso?

- Porque tu. Kurosaki – cerro sus ojos y rogó pronunciar bien su apellido, cosa que a cierta personita le pareció un detalle adorable – Ichigo, eres amable, dulce, lindo y te quiero solo para mi!

Sin previo aviso, tomo impulso y salto a los inexpertos brazos del Kurosaki, como este no estaba preparado para su abrazo, perdió el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas, pero claro como todo caballero se encargo de amortiguar la caída de su damita, quien ahora estaba avergonzada y con la cabeza hundía en su pecho.

- Lo siento mucho! – sintió miedo por segunda vez, temía que su príncipe se enojara y la dejara por ser torpe

- Vamos, Rukia… por favor… no llores – su voz se oía suplicante y se dio cuenta que el tenia razón

- Perdón! Perdón! – sus manitos se aferraron a su saco negro – No me dejes! Prometo comportarme, pero no te vayas… por favor

- Oye! No me iré a ningún lado – con un poco de trabajo se levanto y consigo a la pequeña Kuchiki

- Solo por favor no llores si? – sus miradas se encontraron y con un pequeño gesto asintió con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con las manos

- Bien creo que deberíamos irnos? – agrego el mayor para hacer que la pequeña pusiera una cara triste

- Po que? – se agarro a su saco y lo miro fijamente haciendo que el riera

- Bueno, a ti pequeña te deben de estar buscando a estas alturas – le hizo un cariño en la cabeza y ella río un poco – Y yo, se supone debía asistir a una boda con mi familia pero creo que me retrase demasiado en llegar a la iglesia – la razón de su retraso? Escuchar un pequeño llanto que le rompía el corazón

- Me prometes nos volveremos a ver? – pregunto poniendo su carita muy cerca

- Lo prometo – se sonrojo y con vergüenza le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como ella lo hizo hace un rato – Mi princesa

- Te quiero muchísimo mi príncipe – se abrazo a su cuello rogando porque este momento no terminara…

- Se mi príncipe por siempre... – murmuro ella antes de esconder su cabeza en su hombro y dejar que el niño la sacara de entre aquellos arbustos...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Fue muy corto? Fue muy malo? Tengo tantas preguntas xD y mis respuestas no son del todo positivas ^^u en fin, espero que aquellas personas que se tomen su tiempo para leer este intento de fic lo hayn disfrutado y tengas cosas que criticar para que mejor. Todo es aceptado n,n


	2. Juntos Una Vez Mas

Okey… no tengo perdón hehe ^^u llevo un par de semanas sin actualizar y la verdad es que no soy de meter excusas pero la he tenido medio complicado las ultimas semanas u.u anduve en la casa de mi papa (quien no es fanático de dejarme usar la computadora ¬¬), mi mejor amiga se mudo de un día para el otro lo que me dejo deprimida u.u además de que bueno no tenia muchas oportunidades para subir algo nuevo y la persona que lee lo que escribo anda desaparecida así que… esto no se si es decente u/u además de que vergonzosamente admito no tenia ni idea de cómo subir otro capitulo ./. La tecnología suele superarme a veces xD Así que… Gomene!

Muchas gracias a: **lisannette-chan - lovetamaki1 - Kya-chan XD - kusajishi-chiru - giby-chan - IchiLoveRuki - esmeraldaxx200**…

Gracias por dejarme un reviews a mi historia y darle una oportunidad TTxTT muchas gracias en serio!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capitulo dos:** **Juntos Una Vez Mas...**

Era una mañana calurosa en la pacifica ciudad que todos ya conocemos, pero en fin hoy era un día de semana común? Pues si, ya saben los mayores debían asistir a sus trabajos y los más pequeños a las escuelas para aprender un poco más. En fin se preguntaran por que hay que destacar este día de entre todos los demás verdad? Pues era por la simple razón de que hoy ocurriría un encuentro entre…

- Onee-chan! – se quejaba una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros

- Ya, quédate quieta hermanita porque sino será peor para ti

La pequeña de unos ojos violetas se le quedo viendo a la mayor con algo de recelos, sabia que su onee-chan no lo hacia por ser mala, pero que le limpiara las mejillas con ese pañuelo áspero le dolía y las dejaba de un color carmesí, además de caliente.

- Ya! Viste no es tan malo como pensabas o si?

- Onee-chan puede ser cruel cuando quiere – dijo dándole la espalda y alisando su vestido

- Bien hermanita, aun es temprano pero procura entrar al salón y… se buena si? – el tono en el que lo dijo sonó como si suplicara

- Pero no es mi culpa que todos sea unos niños tontos come mocos y…

- Rukia! – su hermana mayor la regaño – No puedes tratar así a los demás porque entonces tendrás problemas en clases y sabes que a ellos no les gusta eso

- Hai…

El ambiente entre las hermanas se puso tenso ya que la mayor no miraba a su pequeña hermana sino que evitaba todo contacto con ella, de tal forma ambas evitaron el verse.

La pequeña Rukia solo miraba el suelo y pateaba una piedrita que se encontraba ahí, sin decir mas o siquiera despedirse de ella se giro para camina hacia el jardín de infantes con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

Hisana, su hermana mayor sentía un poco de rechazo por parte de la pequeña en momentos así, desde que tenia memoria Rukia solía evitar el contacto con las personas, a veces incluso ella, su propia sangre, era alejada por la menor razón por la que le costaba mantener una relación sana…

- RUKIA! OLVIDE DECIRTE ALGO! – grito y vio a su pequeña muñequita detenerse pero no volteo a verla como era de esperarse

- Nuestros padres no estarán en casa hoy y yo necesito terminar un proyecto con una compañera así que…

- Así que debo volver a casa sola. Lo se

- Rukia…

La mayor de las hermanas suspiro y bajo la mirada, cuando le hablaba de esa forma sentía una opresión en el pecho y la sensación de haberle fallado en mas de una ocasión.

La menos de las hermanas sin embargo ignoro toda sensación que dejaba este pequeño encuentro, amaba a su hermana pero había momentos en los que ella no sabia por que pero no la quería cerca, y uno de esos momentos era ahora.

Miro la entrada de su nueva escuela, se sintió una pulga al lado de tan grande edificio. Busco por los alrededores a niños que pudieran ser sus compañeros o algún rostro conocido, lo cual era difícil de encontrar ya que no llevaban mucho tiempo y el único niño al que conocía era…

_Kurosaki Ichigo…_

Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al recordar a su príncipe de color naranja, hacia semanas que no lo había vuelto a ver pero ella no perdía las esperanzas de encontrarse con el aunque fuera solo por unos minutos.

De su familia nadie supo de ese pequeño encuentro con el ojimiel, en casa nadie solía prestarle atención así que vivía en su cuarto dibujando, aunque últimamente solo dibujaba una pareja de conejitos tomado de las manos, conejitos vestidos de princesa y príncipe, conejitos con muchos corazones y mas…

Se decidió a entrar con cierto temor cuando… del otro lado del alambrado observo algo que llamo por completo su atención…

- Kurosaki-kun! – su tono fue tan infantil que cierto niño del otro lado de la cerca reconoció al instante

- Rukia! – se acerco corriendo y espero unos minutos a que ella también llegara

- Sabia que eras tu! – tuvo un pequeño momento de superioridad que fue gracioso para el – Es obvio que puedo reconocer a mi príncipe en cualquier lado!

- Aun sigues con eso? – rasco su nuca apenado y mirando a otro lado

- Si porque sigues siendo mi príncipe… verdad? – se agarro del alambre y lo miro con unos ojos que dejaron mudo al muchacho

En esos ojos algo había cambiado, ese violeta azulado que recordaba la primera vez que la conoció había sido sustituido por uno violeta opaco siendo fácilmente confundido con el color gris. Había rastros de sentimiento de nostalgia, tristeza, duda y miedo… Ichigo se sorprendió ante todo esto, sus pensamiento estaban desordenados y habían tantas preguntas en su cabeza, una de ellas le hizo preguntarse a si mismo como unos ojos tan pequeños podían reflejar tales sentimientos a esa corta edad…

- Lo siento… no debí molestarte Kurosaki-kun me…

- Espera! – toco sus dedos através de la reja y noto un sonrojo en la pequeña – Yo nunca dije que deje de serlo… – sus mejillas lo traicionaron mostrando un sonrojo que le quedaba, según el, mejor a la princesita

- En serio! – grito sorprendida mientras apretaba sus manos al alambre

- Si… solo… – Ichigo volvió a mirar a sus ojos y sonrio al verlos como la primera vez… vivos…

- Solo que?

- Solo no vuelvas a poner esa cara si? – paso su mano para poder acomodar un mechon de su cabello

Todo estaba siendo tan perfecto para nuestra princesita, al fin había vuelto a encontrar a su amado príncipe aunque estuvieran ahora separados el seguía sintiendo cariño por ella. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que se asusto cuando vio a un niño de cabello rojo saltando encima de su príncipe

- ICHIGO! – grito una vez que lo tuvo en el suelo

- RENJI! IDIOTA QUITATE! – le grito mientras lo empujaba para sentarse en el suelo – Que quieres matarme o que?

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía al chico de sus pensamientos tan… diferente. Si diferente era la palabra, pero no en el mal sentido sino que era interesante para ella.

Se quedo en silencio para poder ver esa nueva parte que mostraba su príncipe, su seño estaba fruncido y su voz se había vuelto áspera como si quisiera golpear al pelirrojo por lo que le hizo, una sonrisa socarrona para empujarlo ahora que estaba distraído diciendo lo superior que era.

Estaban tan metidos ambos en su pequeña riña que se olvidaron de la personita que los veía con esos ojitos curioso de color violeta. Por alguna razón ella no estaba preocupada, en el fondo al ver la sonrisa en la cara del pelinaranja sabia que todo terminaría bien…

- Oye! Que estas mirando enana? – pregunto el tal Renji

- A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANA! – pregunto la pequeña siendo acompañada por el ojimiel

- Pues a quien mas que tu enana! No ves que te tienes que poner de puntitas para que tu cara se vea – se reía de su estatura y sentía como sus ojos la traicionaban con esas lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir pero…

- IDIOTA! – Ichigo golpeo al pelirrojo…

Fue un momento intenso, se produjo un silencio incomodo, nadie dijo nada. Renji se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos perdidos y su mejilla derecha tenia un tono rojizo además del hecho que se estaba comenzando a hinchar.

Rukia tenia los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y sus manos cubrían su boca, no esperaba que su príncipe golpeara a quien supuso era su amigo. Lo miro con detenimiento y vio como escondía sus ojos con su cabello, su respiración estaba agitada y su mano estaba igual de roja que la mejilla del afectado

Ichigo sentía una mezcla de emociones, sentía rabia al escuchar a su mejor amigo hablarle así a la pequeña niña, tristeza al ver como sus ojos se volvían cristalinos por culpa de las lagrimas que se asomaban para salir de ellos y vergüenza, si vergüenza por haberse dejado controlar por todas estas emociones y haber golpeado a su mejor amigo enfrente de la pequeña damita que había vuelvo a ver…

- Ichi…go

- Lo siento Renji… – esas fueron las palabras que soltó y ella se sintió culpable por el momento incomodo – Pero no permitiré que vuelvas a hablarle así… nunca…

- Ichigo…

- Lo siento Rukia – al escucharla decir su nombre el se volvió para mirarla – Lamento que mi amigo te haya llamado de esa forma

- Pero…

- Ya tranquila – le regalo una sonrisa y se levanto para volver a donde estaba antes – No llores… prometiste no llorar mas lo recuerdas?

- Gomene... No tienes que disculparte es normal que bueno, se rían de mi porque soy muy chiquita para mi edad – miraba sus zapatos porque no tenia el valor para mirar al dueño de esos ojos amables

- A mi parece encantador tu tamaño – lo miro y lo vio sonreír sinceramente – Me gusta cuando te sonrojas así…

- Lo siento… – ambos voltearon a ver al "arruina momentos" según la pequeña Kuchiki

- Disculpas aceptadas cabeza de piña – sonrío mostrando sus dientecitos y haciendo que su príncipe riera fuertemente

- DE QUE TE RIES CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA!

- COMO QUE DE QUE ME RIO CABEZA DE PIÑA!

Ella sonreía al verlos pelear, su corazón estaba calido de nuevo ahora que lo había encontrado, pensó que quizás no fue tan mala idea el que su familia decidiera mudarse a esta ciudad… Apoyo su frente contra el alambrado mientras veía a su príncipe pelear con el monstruo cabeza de piña…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ah bien aquí termina el segundo capitulo aunque no se si quedo bien u.u me siento nerviosa jeje espero que alguna le guste y me dejen algun reviews con criticas (no importa si sin malas o buenas ambas me ayudan) Gracias de nuevo a todas ^^ besitos ~


End file.
